No Quería Amarte
by SofiixBadgirl
Summary: Bra viaja al pasado y se encuentra con su yo chibi, pero también con alguien a quien luego hubiera preferido no ver...
1. Así empieza todo

Hola, bueno, éste fic está hecho a medias con Trekex. Es nuestro primer fic así que esperamos que lo lean y nos corrijan en lo que sea mandando un review ^^, bueno, aquí va el Fic.

**Disclaimer**: Dragon Ball no nos pertenece en lo absoluto (aunque nos encantaría ^^), pertenece al gran genio llamado Akira Toriyama.

Ahí estaba yo. No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían. Era verdad, totalmente verdad, Él me estaba engañando. Pan había querido decírmelo tantas y tantas veces pero no quería escucharlo, quizá porque en el fondo sabía que era verdad, no quería creerlo, pero nos habíamos distanciado estos últimos días. Grave error, eso no era ningún pretexto para olvidarme y lanzarse a los brazos de otra chica. Pero, ¿Quién era ella? Su cabello se me hacía familiar, extremadamente familiar… Un momento, ella es….

-Pan…- dije en un susurro casi inaudible… a menos que tengas un oído saiyajin.

Pan empujó a Liam de manera brusca, quien la miró muy sorprendido al notar lo fuerte que era. Se acercó a mí rápidamente tratando de explicarme lo que había sucedido. Yo no escuchaba, no me importaba.

-Bra, esto es un malentendido, tienes que escucharme, no es lo que tu crees. – Dijo Pan sujetándome del brazo.

-Suéltame, - dije fríamente – nunca imaginé que pudieras hacerme algo como esto, tú eras mi mejor amiga, te quería como a una hermana, a pesar de que sabías lo mucho que quería a Liam, sabiendo los problemas que teníamos, no puedes hacer más que causar otro. Nunca pensé que nuestra amistad terminara así – dije entre sollozos y luego mirando a Liam –Nose si te amo, o te odio, en estos momentos me dan asco, son unos seres repugnantes… No quiero volver a verlos nunca, ambos pueden pudrirse en el infierno - dije antes de salir volando.

Pude darme cuenta de que Pan me perseguía, me gritaba cosas que no quiero recordar, no tenía ganas de hablar, gritar, golpear, o pensar, sólo quería echarme a llorar sin que nadie me viera, la princesa de los saiyajin no puede ser vista en tal estado de debilidad, sería una deshonra a mi pueblo.

Cuando alcé la vista pude darme cuenta de que Pan estaba en frente mío con los brazos abiertos y la cabeza gacha, como si estuviera impidiéndome seguir avanzando.

Bra, tenemos que hablar, de verdad necesito explicarte lo que pasó hace algunos momentos – dijo Pan entre sollozos- .

Te mentiría si dijera que pensaba que no estaba arrepentida, que no tenía nada que decir, pero no quería escucharla, no después de lo que vi. Me sentía humillada, casi pude entender la humillación que sintió mi padre al ser vencido por el Sr. Goku.

-No me importa lo que quieras decirme, quiero estar sola, necesito pensar – dije sin mirarla a la cara-.

-Bra, en verdad yo…

No la dejé hablar. Sólo le di un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago y seguí volando sin mirar atrás.

Me fui directamente a Capsule Corp., mis padres no estaban y Trunks había salido con Goten y algunas de sus tantas "amigas" tener un hermano rompecorazones no siempre es un fastidio.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Wow… Esa es una historia interesante – interrumpió un chico de cabellos negros, alborotados y mirada intrigada - .

-Bueno, ¿Me vas a dejar terminar, o no? – Dije un poco fastidiada- .

-Me callo, continúa – dijo un poco avergonzado-.

-Como quieras, en fin me encontraba desesperada, no podía dormir, tenían los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar que las lagrimas ya no salían de mis ojos, no podía quitarme la escena de mi cabeza, sólo quería dejar de pensar en ellos, sabía que suicidarme sería algo precipitado, en un momento de desesperación, en el que no sabía que hacer, una idea vino a mi cabeza. ¿Qué pasaría si nunca hubiera conocido a Liam? ¿Mi vida sería diferente? ¿Pan y yo seguiríamos siendo amigas? ¿Realmente quería borrarlo de mi vida y así ahorrarme todo éste sufrimiento?. Sin pensarlo dos veces me infiltré en el la bodega de mi madre, en donde guardaba todos sus inventos, y después de un buen rato, pude encontrarla, la tan famosa Máquina del Tiempo, de la cual había escuchado tanto. En la que llegó Mirai Trunks.

-Espera, espera, no entiendo, - me preguntó curiosamente- ¿De dónde sacaron esa máquina?

-Mi madre encontró unos planos de ese tiempo y pensó que sería divertido ir a visitar a su otro yo -dije entre risitas-.

-Viniendo de Bulma, no me sorprende - dijo aguantándose la risa, luego se puso pensativo y me dijo- Sigue.

-Bueno, como te habrás dado cuenta, soy demasiado impulsiva y entre toda la rabia e impotencia empecé a patear la máquina ya que me trajo al tiempo equivocado, seguramente es porque aún no está lista, bueno, en fin, terminé destruyéndola a patadas.

- No consideras la opción de que tampoco sabías como usarla? - dijo entre risas-.

- ¡¿QUIEN DIABLOS TE CREES QUE ERES PARA DECIRME ESO MALDITO GUERRERO DE CLASE BAJA?! - dije roja de furia-.

- Vaya... Que genio le espera a esta niña, tan testaruda como su padre y tan hermosa como su madre, que gran combinación- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, pero no para una híbrido...

Ambos nos sonrojaron ante éste comentario.

Yo hablé primero - Bueno... este, ¿Me vas a dejar terminar?- dije tratándo de cambiar el tema.

- Eh... sí - dijo el chico algo avergonzado

- Después de despertar, me dí cuenta de que habían pasado un par de horas ya que era medio día, y yo partí de noche, seguramente me había desmayado en el camino, me levanté, destruí la máquina - dije esto último un poco avergonzada- luego, vi una figura muy parecida a la del Sr. Goku, pero a medida que iba acercándome, me dí cuenta de que eras tú, Gohan, y me acerqué a hablarte disimuladamente pero ahora que sabes la verdad, es mucho más fácil -Dije despreocupadamente-.

¿Gohan? - Me preguntó el pelinegro sorprendido- ¿Es que no me reconoces?- dijo un poco ofendido pero riendo entre dientes.

Por supuesto que sí, Gohan- dije algo confundida.

- Pero mira bien- dije el joven Son acercándose de manera muy peligrosa. Cuando nuestros rostros estuvieron a pocos centímetros, se detuvo.

- ¿Aún no me reconoces?- preguntó de manera seductora, y esbozando una sonrisa pícara

- T-tú, no er-eres Go-Gohan- tartamudeé mientras notaba que un leve rubor subía por mis mejillas debido a la proximidad de nuestros rostros, sólo estaba acostumbrada a que una persona se me acercara así, y no necesariamente para mirarlo a los ojos... - Eres-eres Go- Goten - dije sorprendida por mi descubrimiento, no había reconocido al mejor amigo de mi hermano, el chico que alguna vez llamó mi atención, antes de Liam, sólo pude preguntar- ¿Qué año es éste?

- Es el año 784 del Dragón, pronto se realizará el 28º torneo de las artes marciales, mi padre me obligó a participar, así que tuve que cancelar mi cita con Hikari, y ahora Trunks y e Sr. Vegeta van a participar también. Ay!, todo lo que me había costado poder convencerla de salir conmigo- dijo seguido de un suspiro- No sabes lo que....

"Mi padre y Trunks van a participar, sería una buena idea disfrazarme para poder infiltrarme en mi casa sin que sepan que soy yo, nunca pensé que tendría que infiltrarme a mi propia casa"

- ... Pensándolo bien, podrías entrar al torneo, sería interesante ver a la princesa de los saiyajins peleando en el torneo, nunca creí que Bulma te dejara pelear...

- Es que nunca me lo ha permitido y mi padre estuvo de acuerdo- dije-. Podrías separarte de mí, me estás poniendo nerviosa.

- ¿Ah?, oh, si disculpa- dijo algo sonrojado.

- ¿Sabes? sería una gran idea que tú me entrenaras, ya que siempre he querido llevar con orgullo mi título de princesa de los saiyajin -dije con ojos de cachorrito-.

- No creo que sea buena idea, yo...- dijo él antes de ver mis ojos de cachorrito y mi puchero- Bra, vamos, ¿Qué me hará Vegeta si sabe que te estoy entrenando?

- Él no tiene porqué enterarse- dije en un tono malicioso, haciendo ojitos-.

- OH! rayos... ésta chica no se dará por vencida. Ésta bien Bra, me has convencido- dijo Goten, al parecer, muy inseguro de lo que había aceptado.

- ¡Ay! gracias Goten- dije y luego lo abracé fuertemente.

Goten suspiró un poco y dijo- ¿Cuándo empezamos?-.

- Ahora- dije entusiasmada-.

- Bueno, lo primero que debes hacer es controlar tu ki- dijo Goten muy serio.

- Goten, eso ya lo sé, sé volar-.

- Bueno eso facilita las cosas, entonces te ensañaré unos movimientos y ataques simples-.

Así fue como pasamos toda la tarde entrenando hasta que...

"¡Estoy agotada!"- Pensé, pero no creí que eso se viera bonito que la princesa de los saiyajins mostrara debilidad, así que me aguante.

De repente sentí mi cuerpo demasiado pesado y luché por mantenerme en el aire, pero no pude, así que caí inconciente, o eso es lo que creo, la verdad, es que no recuerdo lo sucedido después de eso. Sólo recuerdo que desperté sin entender nada en una cama, en una habitación de hombre, con alguien picándome con su dedo en la mejilla.

**Nota de las autoras:**

**Sabemos que no es lo mejor pero es el primer capítulo y pronto viene el segundo, estamos preparando el tercero ^^, esperamos que les haya gustado y sino, escribanos un review diciendonos su opinión ^^**


	2. Empiezan los enredos

**Hola! disculpen por la demora, pero es que han pasado tantas cosas en éste tiempo que no había tenido la oportunidad de escribir, pero sí las ideas y aquí están :D**

**Les explico algo antes de epezar porqué si no se pueden confundir al leerlo:  
El fic está conado desde el punto de vista de Bra, pero en éste capítulo (y lo más probable es que en los siguientes también), quiero "mostrarles" los pensamientos y/o puntos de vista de los demás personajes asi que cuando haya algo entre comas y en cursiva, es porque son los pensamientos y puntos de vista de los demás personajes.**

**Leído esto, ya pueden empezar a leer (:**

_

* * *

_

De repente sentí mi cuerpo demasiado pesado y luché por mantenerme en el aire, pero no pude, así que caí inconciente, o eso es lo que creo, la verdad, es que no recuerdo lo sucedido después de eso. Sólo recuerdo que desperté sin entender nada en una cama, en una habitación de hombre, con alguien picándome con su dedo en la mejilla.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Qué rayos...? -Me detuve al ver la cara de Goten, que al parecer estaba observándome de manera preocupada pero seria a la vez- Ah, Goten... ¿Qué sucedió? -Pregunté confundida

- Te desmayas¡te, ¿Porqué no me dijiste que te sentías cansada?, si algo te pasa me sentriría muy culpable, ¿No crees? -Me regañó Goten.

- La princesa de los saiyajins no puede demostrar tal debilidad -dije de manera orgullosa-.

- Vaya... nadie nunca dudaría en que Vegeta es tu padre- dijo resignado

- Sí, si, lo que digas. Ahora volvamos a entrenar, creo que ya puedo intentar un Kame hame ha -dije parándome rápidamente-.

- No, Bra -dijo seriamente y sujetándome del brazo- aún estás débil.

-"Me dijo débil" -pensé llena de furia- ¿¡¡ME ESTÁS DICIENDO DÉBIL!!?

- Bra, ya cállate o te van a oir. No estamos solos, es tarde y además no puede pasarte nada, recuerda que nadie sabe que estás aquí.

- "Mierda" -pensé- "Tiene razón, lo mejor será que le haga caso"

- Toc, toc -se escuchó en la puerta- Goten, Goten ¿Estás bien? -dijo una voz femenina-.

- Oh no -dijo Goten- es mi mamá.

Me demoré algunos segundos en reaccionar- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- No lo s...

- Goten, sé que estás ahí -dijo su madre subiendo el tono de su voz- Abre esa puerta ahora o la voy a tirar!!!

- Ehmm... nosé donde esconderme ehm... abajo de la cama -me escondí rápidamente antes de que la señora Milk abriera la puerta d euna patada.

- Mamá! Mira lo que le has hecho a mi puerta!! -dijo Goten enojado

- Ay! Goten lo siento, pero es que pensé que te habías convertido en un rebelde como tu padre o Gohan -dijo su madre abrazándolo

- Eh, mamá

- ¿Sí, Goten? - dijo ella sin soltarlo-.

- Estás asfixiandome -dijo un Goten algo morado-.

- oh... perdóname hijo -dijo la mujer algo sonrojada

No pude evitar reirme en silencio, la escena era muy cómica, pero se produjo un silencio en la habitación por lo que mi risa llegó a los oídos de la señora Milk.

- ¿Qué es ese ruido Goten? -preguntó Milk muy intrigada

- ¿Ah?, ¿Qué ruido? -dijo Goten haciéndose el tonto.

Nunca fue un buen mentiroso, y al parecer nunca lo será. Cuando mient, empieza a sudar frío o cosas por el estilo. Recuerdo que con **Pan **solíamos espiarlo cuando quería terminar con una de sus tantas novias...

- Pan... -dije en un susurro casi inaudible-.

¿Qué estará haciendo?, ¿Estará con Liam?. A pesar de todo esto, aún amo a Liam con toda mi alma , con todo mi ser. No pude evitarlo, a pesar de haberme jurado no volver a llorar por él, era algo inevitable, algunas lágrimas rebeldes amenazaron con salir y, ¿Adivinen qué?, lo lograron. Me limité a llorar silenciosamente. Para cuando me dí cuenta, alguienme estaba hablando.

- Vaya... tengo que mudarme rápido de aquí...-dijo luego de un suspiro- Bra, aunque mi mamá se haya ido, tenemos otro problema -creo que escuchó mi llanto porqué me dijo en un tono preocupado- Bra, ¿estás llorando?. Bra, ¿qué pasa?, ¿estás bien?

-Me sequé las lágrimas rápidamente, salí de abajo de la cama y le respondí- Por supuesto, lo que pasa es que aquí está lleno de polvo, deberías limpiar más seguido -dije sacudiéndome el polvo inexistente-.

-Ehm... perdón -dijo aún preocupado- Pero, ¿estás segura de estar bien? -dijo aún incrédulo-.

-Nunca he estado mejor en mi vida Goten -dije yo tratando de ser lo más convincente posible y esbozando una gran, pero falsa, sonrisa-.

-Está bien, pero ¿Sabes?, tenemos un pequeño problema aquí abajo que empienza con "Tru" y termina con "nks"

-¿Mi hermano?, que, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? -dije inconcientemente-.

-Bueno pues, no se si en el futuro, pero en éste tiempo yo y Trunks somos mejores amigos, y ahora él está abajo esperándome para no sé qué, mi mamá dijo que vino mientras estabamos entrenando...

-En ese caso tienes que bajar -respondí-.

-¿Pero que vas a hacer tú?

-Nada, quedarme aquí -dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-.

-Ahh, bueno -dijo Goten torpemente-. Pero no se te ocurra salir -dijo antes de cerrar la puerta-.

Durante el tiempo en el que Goten estuvo fuera de su habitación, me puse a pensar en todas las cosas que me han pasado. Y el tiempo pasó volando porqué casi en un parpadeo Goten estaba en frente mío, y no con una cara muy agradable.

- ¿ah? ¿Qué te pasa Goten? -preegunté algo preocupada-.

- Adelantaron el torneo de las artes marciales para mañana, y Trunks y Vegeta van a participar -dijo preocupado-.

No supe que decir, el torneo de las artes marciales estaba programado para la semana entrante y yo no estoy preparada para pelear contra de los guerreros Z, ni mucho menos ver a mi familia... o a Pan.

- Bra, ¿estás escuchandome? djo Goten un poco irritado-.

- Tenemos que entrenar -fue lo único que pude decir-.

- Bra, ¿acaso estás loca?, son las dos de la madrugada y hemos estado entrenando todo el día, estoy cansado y tengo hambre -dijo Goten muy convencido de lo que decía-. Además, tú también tienes que descansar.

Él tenía razón, estaba tan casado que no me podía el cuerpo, en especial las piernas, y no podía negar que también tenía hambre.- Está bien Goten, desisto sólo porque tengo que tener energías para mañana, además, yo también tengo hambre-.

Goten bajó y le dijo a la Señora Milk que prepara muchas cosas para comer porqué había entrenado demasiado y necesitaba energías. Un rato después volvió con miles de platos con muchas cosas extrañas, pero que eran muy sabrosas.

Después de comer, caí en un profundo sueño...

* * *

La mañana transcurrió sin ningún problema. La señora Milk fue a hacer unas compras para la vuelta del torneo ya que no iba a haber rival que los derrotara, o eso es lo que me dijo Goten, y el señor Gokú se fue a entrenar temprano con Goten asi que estuve toda la mañana sola, o al menos eso pensaba...

El timbre comenzó a sonar y yo me acerqué a ver quien era por el hoyito de la puerta y lo que ví, o a quién ví, me hizo empalidecer en el acto. Era Trunks.

- Hola!, Goten! ¿estás ahí?, ¿hay alguien? -dijo entre grito y habla- Soy yo, Trunks!

"¿Qué voy a hacer?" -fue lo único que pude pensar, Trunks siempre me contaba que cuando no le habrían en la casa de Goten, y a in y al cao siempre encontraba la forma de entrar y ´había gente en la casa, sólo que no escuchaban el timbre.  
Se me ocurrió ir por mis cápsulas que por suerte había traído y recordé que ahí tenía unset de disfraces y maquillaje, asi que entré al baño, activé la cápsula y me puse a revisar todo mi armamento de disfraces hasta encontrar el indicado, pero todo a una gran velociad. Hallé una peluca rubia que me venía como anillo para el dedo y me quedaba de lujo, también tenía unas lntillas de color violeta y una ropa más deportiva que consistía en un traje de cuerpo entero que me quedaba suelto y cómodo, pero que no dejaba de lucir mi cuerpo de "niña" de dieciséis, era blanco y al costado tenía dos líneas negras.

Salí del baño y choqué con alguien, era Trunks, no sabía si reir o ponerme nerviosa al darme cuenta de que mi hermano era un gran experto en el arte de entrar a escondidillas a casas ajenas.

- ¿Qué demonios?, ¿ah?, ¿Qui-qui-quien eres tú? -_"dije embobado"_- ¿Dó-dónde están Goten, la Señora Milk o el Señor Gokú?

- Ehm... la señora Milk salió de compras y el Señor Gokú salió a entrenar con Goten -dije demasiado nerviosa-.

- ¿Ah, si?, ¿Y quién eres tú? -"_dije sospechosamente, aunque tratando de ocultar mi asombro al ver a una chica tan hermosa"-._

_- _Yo soy Bra...ciela, sí, soy Braciela Gallagher -¿Braciela?, ¿Qué acaso no puedo pensar en nombres más normales que ese, o por lo menos un apellido que no me haga sufrir o tener malos recuerdos como el de Liam?- Soy, soy una amiga de Goten.

- Ah, ya veo, de modo que... Bueh, yo Soy Trunks, Trunks Briefs. ¿Sabes a qué hora llegará Goten?.

- No lo sé. Pero espero que sea pronto porque tenemos que ir a inscribirnos al torneo de las artes marciales... -lo último lo dije en un susurro, pero gracias al oído saiyajin, él me oyó-.

- ¿Al torneo de las artes marciales? -_"dije muy sorprendido, ¿De dónde había salido ésta chica, acaso planaba participar en el torneo de las artes marciales?"_- ¿No estarás pensando en participar verdad?

- Claro que sí -dije con mucha seguridad- he estado entrenando durante mucho tiempo para participar y no hay nada que peda hacerme cambar de opinión -lo último con mucho orgullo hacia mi persona-.

-_"Dios, ésta chica se parece a mi padre"_- ¿Sabes?, yo también voy a participar en éste torneo y también tengo que inscribirme, ¿Qué te parece si vamos juntos, eh?.

-"Oh, oh, ¿En qué lío me estoy metiendo?. Aunque por otro lado, sería mejor inscribirme lo antes posible..."- Está bien, vamos juntos. ¿Cuádo partimos? -pregunté-.

- En éste mismo instante bonita...

* * *

**Bueno, quizás ya se dieron cuenta de lo que tengo planeado para éste fic, o no?**

**Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo y lo más probable es que actualice de aquí al Domingo.**

**Muchas gracias por sus Reviews a: luPiiTha, , Diosa Mala, Aliciajm**** y a Son Angi :D, de verdad las aprecio por pasarse a leer éste fic (:**

**Que estén de lo mejor y no vemos pronto...**

**Bye, SofiixBadgirl  
**


End file.
